Of Flying Cars and Motercycles
by Hermione L. Granger
Summary: Just a quick peek at what might happen the summer before 5th year. The Weasley's flying car makes an apperance!! (Slightly R/Hr if you read into stuff like I do.)


Of Flying Cars and Motorcycles  
  
  
By: Hermione L. Granger  
  
  
AN: I got this idea right before I was going to go to bed and almost couldn't get to sleep because of it. But it's out now…finally!!! MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!!  
  
Disclaimer: I've only borrowed them from JK Rowling for only a bit, and will return them unscathed….well, maybe not Ron, but the rest will be returned shortly.  
  
"Sirius, it's probably locked up in the ministry somewhere. They might have even dissembled it-"  
  
"Dissembled it?" Sirius shrieked as if this idea was new to him, "Moony, don't even sugest it."  
  
"Listen Sirius," Hagrid jumped in, placing a massive hand on Sirius' thin frame, "The last thing you need to be worrin about, is a flyin motorcycle. Ya need to concentrate on getting outta trouble with the ministry."  
  
"Hagrid's right," Remus said, "Let's just get your name cleared, get Harry away from those God-forsaken relatives of his, and defeat Voldemort, and then we'll get you your motorcycle."  
  
"All right, all right," Sirius finally gave in, picking up his cup of tea. Remus took that moment to look around his shabby little house that the three men were occupying, Hagrid delivering a message for Professor Dumbledore, Sirius hiding from the law, and Remus doing whatever he could to keep food in the house. As usual, the door stood open. Remus had always found an open door in the summer was much cheaper than air conditioning.  
  
The three men turned back to discussing Voldemort, when a roaring sound filled their ears. Sirius spun around, all three pairs of eyes were glued to the open door. Suddenly the noise seemed to be amplified, and loud squeak could be heard as a black skid mark appeared suddenly on the floor. Then, as soon as the noise had come, it vanished and was replaced by two voices.  
  
"Oh, very nice, there's a lovely mark on the floor now."  
  
"And like that was any worse than what you did."  
  
"You know, if you weren't so-"  
  
"Will you shut up, I'm trying to find the invisibility switch."  
  
"Oh, shut up, I'm trying to find the invisibility switch, cause I'm so much smarter than you."  
  
"Oh hush." With that, two figures, sitting on a motorcycle came into clearer view.  
  
"Why do you think I'm such a bad driver?"   
  
"A tree Ron!" Hermione screamed, turning around to face him, "A tree, you drove us into a freaking tree!!"  
  
"It just appeared!" he argued back.  
  
"Oh yes, it was what, forty five feet over, and then suddenly we're in the tree, I'm falling off the bike, yes Ron, that does make a lot of sense!" Hermione snapped back.  
  
"Hello," Hermione finally said, turning to face the three stunned faces, "How are you guys?" With that Hermione climbed off the bike, and ran over to give the three men hugs.  
  
"Hermi, you forgot to put the kickstand up," Ron pointed out, nudging the piece of medal down.  
  
"That's cause you were still on the bike," she responded, "You know Ron, you'd make a horrible Muggle."  
  
"When would I ever be a muggle?" he asked, climbing off the bike himself, "Wait, don't answer that, I know it will have something to do with my Potions essay."  
  
"What potions essay?" Hermione said, turning around to look at him, "You haven't started. Therefore, there is no essay to speak of."   
  
"Do you have any tea I can make really quick?" Hermione asked, turning back to Remus.  
  
"Sure, of course, right here," he responded, the first one to talk since the two had arrived. Hermione quickly made two cups of tea as Ron shook each man's hand, and the four talked about what everyone had been talking about-Harry.  
  
"I don't think he's sleeping," Hermione chipped in, "Here," she added, handing Ron a cup of tea. He took one look at it, picked it up, and dumped it in the sink.  
  
"You're getting too predictable. What was it this time Hermi, a silence solution, so I couldn't talk?" he asked while fixing the cup of tea himself.  
  
"No, a sleeping solution. You're just annoying me," Hermione answered before turning to Lupin, "Professor-"  
  
"Don't call me Professor anymore Hermione, just Remus would be fine," he interrupted.  
  
"All right, um, Remus," Hermione stuttered for a moment, "I've got a question on my Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. When a Grigon attacks, what are you suppose to do? I've looked everywhere in my book and I can't find it."  
  
"Yes, Justin Finch-Fletchy had that same problem," Remus answered as the group moved into the living room, "He lives down the street from here, and has been banging on my door at least once a week to get some help on homework."  
  
"Took the fact that I'm innocent very well," Sirius added.  
  
"You told Justin-" Ron started.  
  
"Told me what?" came a voice from the hallway, "That Sirius was innocent, of course he did. It was kinda easy to figure out after a rat tried to attack my family."   
  
"Ew," Hermione said, making a face at Justin, "Look at the Mudblood."  
  
"Speak for your self you slimy little worthless runt," Justin replied as the two hugged. Remus briefly remembered Justin mentioning all of the Muggle-borns (or Mudbloods as they called each other) were keeping in touch.   
  
"Hey man," Ron said nodding as Justin took a seat.  
  
"Hey yourself," he answered with a grin, "So, what are we talking about?"  
  
"How to defeat a Grigon," Hermione answered.  
  
"Stare at it," Justin replied.  
  
"Stare at it?"  
  
"Stare at it."  
  
"Okay," Hermione finally concluded. The group continued to talk of Voldemort, of Harry, all having good ideas, none knowing how to truly fix the problem. They talked for over an hour, when a honk could be heard from the back yard.  
  
"What's that?" Sirius asked, turning in his chair.  
  
"My dad's flying car," Ron answered, "We-"  
  
"I," Hermione interrupted.  
  
"All right, Hermi," Ron gave in, "tamed it. It's our ride home." There were hugs all around, but Remus had to strain his ears to hear Hermione and Justin.  
  
"Hey, take care of yourself kid," Justin whispered, the two forehead to forehead.  
  
"Speak for yourself," she replied with a grin, "Owl me, okay?"  
  
"As soon as I get home," he promised. With that, the two friends hugged tight, and then parted. As Justin left the house and Hagrid disappeared through the fireplace, Remus stood at the door, watching a flying car disappear into the sunset.  



End file.
